


Azure Flowers

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: After being injured while helping Jin, you send him off to find medicinal flowers.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/You
Kudos: 20





	Azure Flowers

Accompanying Jin while he liberated Mongol camps had its perks and dangers, but of course the one time you did you caught an enemy arrow to the arm that was meant for him. Jin looked a bit panicked but you knew to remain calm and remove the arrow without doing much damage. After all hunting animals was in your blood and you knew how to remove an arrow without damaging the pelt.

“You should see a healer about that wound; it looks like it might get infected if you don’t.” Jin spoke, looking over the wound you were cleaning up.

“It’s too far and besides, my mother taught me how to use flowers to heal. Your friend Yuriko taught you how to make them kill and make men suffer.” you state.

“I’ll be fine here by myself. You can go and collect the flowers for me that I need. You may even need to know what to do with them too if something happens.”

Jin sighs as he whistles for his horse, “What color petals am I looking for?”

You tap your chest with your index finger as you tried to remember, “Azure. It’s hard to miss but grows where bears like to roam so be careful.”

He nodded and galloped off to search for the flower. After a while he came back and you proceeded to crush the flowers together into a paste to spread over the wound. It stung a bit but you gritted your teeth and wrapped your arm in a clean cloth.

“There we are. All better now. Thank you, Jin.”

Jin sighed in relief, “We can rest here before we push on to the next Mongol camp.”

You nodded, “I can get some rest in then.”

“Then I’ll keep watch. One can never be too careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been inactive. Lots of writer's block. D:


End file.
